Of Love and Ladybugs
by lil'lovely
Summary: "You want to know some thing?" Sumire asked Mikan. "What?" She replied. "They say that when you flick a ladybug, it will land on the arm of your soulmate." AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, this is my first Gakuen Alice fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p>Of Love and Ladybugs<p>

* * *

><p>She moved quietly as she tried desperately to go unnoticed. As she inched closer to the door, her escape, excitement filled her whole body. <em>Just one more step,<em> she thought. Just one more step, a turn of a door knob, and she would be free. She could taste the sweet victory of freedom on her tongue as she took that last step and started to slowly open the door…

"Mikan Sakura get your ass back here!" Sumire shouted out from behind her.

"Damn it, so close," Mikan muttered as she loudly shut their college dorm door. Mikan turned back around and looked sheepishly as Sumire.

"What do you think you were doing," Sumire demanded, hands on her hips.

"Well," Mikan said, looking at the ground. "I was… getting a drink?" She said uncertainly.

Sumire gave her a look. "You and I both know that wasn't what you were trying to do." Sumire grabbed her arm and dragged her towards her car.

"No! I don't want to!" Mikan shouted out, doing her best impression of a five year old.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Come on Mikan," she said. "You promised you'd come with me today."

"That was before I knew what it was," Mikan muttered beneath her breath.

"That doesn't matter," Sumire replied. "You promised you would, so you will come with me to Alice, whether you like it or not!"

When Sumire got to her car she opened the passenger door and threw Mikan inside. Next, Sumire climbed into the driver's seat and revved up the car.

"Think of it this way," she said, "you might actually get a social life."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

It was silent as they drove to Alice. Alice was a club owned by Hyuuga family. Recently opened, it had become one of the hottest places in town. Anybody who was somebody could be seen there. And of course, Sumire would do anything to be somebody. And of course, that meant she would drag Mikan into whatever scheme she would come up with to boost her popularity. This being the latest one.

"We're here!" Sumire squealed.

"We're here," Mikan replied, less enthusiastically.

Sumire grabbed Mikan's arm and ran towards the door. Paying the admission fee, they walked into the club. It was only ten o'clock at night and already the party was under way. Mikan made a face as they smell of sweat and alcohol hit her full force.

"Damn! It smells bad! And people actually want to come to this place?"

Sumire rolled her eyes at her. "You're only saying that because you don't want to be here."

Sumire looked around the club and found an open booth, sitting in it she motioned for the waiter.

"Two tequilas please," she told the waiter.

"Coming right up, miss," he replied.

As he walked away from their booth, Sumire let out a low whistle.

"Damn," she said, "Is he hot or what?"

Mikan poked Sumire's arm. "You have Koko," she reminded Sumire.

Sumire gave Mikan a coy smile. "I can still look can't I?" She replied.

When the waiter came back with their drinks, Sumire sent him away with a hefty tip.

"So," Sumire said, taking a sip of her tequila, "what do you think of the place?"

Mikan wrinkled her nose. "I think it smells bad," she told her friend.

Sumire's hands did a waving motion.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Give it some time. By the end of tonight you won't even notice it all."

"Whatever you say," Mikan mumbled. Mikan stayed in the booth while Sumire went off to the dance floor. It was obvious that while Sumire was having a great time, Mikan wasn't. Exhausted from dancing, Sumire came back to their booth. Mikan greeted her with a sour look on her face.

"Can we go now?" Mikan asked as Sumire sat down.

"No way," Sumire replied. "You haven't even danced yet."

"But I don't want to!" Mikan told her.

"But you will," Sumire replied.

Annoyed with her pushy friend, Mikan looked down at her tequila. As she examined her drink, she noticed a little red ladybug on the side.

"Look," Mikan told her, holding up her glass, "it's a ladybug."

Sumire grabbed the glass from her hands.

"Really?" She asked. Examining the glass, Sumire found the ladybug.

After examing the ladybug for a long time Sumire face broke into a mischievous smile.

"You want to know something?" She asked Mikan.

Mikan, noticing the glint in her eyes, became a little wary.

"What?" She asked.

"They say," Sumire began, her voice quiet, like she was telling a secret, "that if you flick a ladybug, it will land on the arm of you soulmate."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she replied.

"It's true," Sumire told her.

Holding out the glass, she waved it in front of Mikan's face.

"Flick the ladybug," she taunted. "I dare you."

Mikan, getting annoyed with having a glass waved in front of her face, agreed.

"Fine," she said.

Grabbing the glass, she put down on the table and gently flicked the ladybug. At the touch of a finger, it quickly rose up and started to hover in the air. Both sets of eyes followed it as it flew through the air. Finally, it landed on an arm. Mikan looked at the arm it landed on and slowly moved her eyes upward. Red eyes clashed with green. Inside, her stomach started to churn butterflies. He stared at her with his intense gaze and she looked back at dazed. Then, realizing that he was a complete stranger, Mikan immediately turned away, embarrassed to be caught staring.

"I think I'll dance for a little bit," Mikan told Sumire. Getting up from their booth, Mikan made her way toward the center of the dance floor. Once there, she started to dance with the beat of the music, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

After three songs, Mikan was ready to go back to the booth. Turning around, she ran straight a hard chest.

"I'm sorry," she told the person sheepishly. Looking up, she saw it was the guy from earlier. Embarrassed to be caught in another awkward moment with him, she tried to walk around him, but he immediately grabbed her shoulders.

"Dance with me," he asked, or rather commanded, in his deep, seductive voice. Grabbing her hand, he led back to the center of the dance floor. When they got to the center he started to move to the beat of the music. Mikan, being much shyer than him, stood there awkwardly with a distressed look on her face.

Noticing her distress he bent down and whispered in her ear. "Don't think about it," he told her, "just dance."

Mikan, who was distressed only moments before, suddenly became less tense. Gaining confidence, she started to move with the beat of the music. Eventually, both of them were dancing, and gaining the attention of the whole club.

"Woo, Natsume!" Someone shouted out. "Get some!"

"Who's Natsume?" Mikan asked out load.

"That would be me," Mikan's dance partner replied.

Looking up at him, she could see the annoyed look on his face as he glared into a certain direction.

"Friend of yours?" She asked him.

He looked down at her. "You could say that," he replied.

After five songs, Mikan was starting to get tired. She started to leave the dance floor, but she was stopped by Natsume.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"I'm tired," she told him, "I'm ready to go home."

Mikan pulled her arm away and started walking toward her booth. Natsume kept in step right behind her.

"When can I see you again?" He asked, pulling out his cellphone.

"I don't know," She replied.

Arriving at her booth, she grabbed her bag. "Let's go home now," she told Sumire.

As Sumire got up and went to the car Mikan made sure everything was in her bag. Satisfied that everything was in its place, she started to head toward the door. As she was about to exit the club, Natsume stopped her.

"Can I at least have your number?" He asked her.

Mikan, who was unused to being pursued by men, looked surprised.

"You want my number?" She said in disbelief. "You don't even know my name."

He gave her a smirk. "Well tell me your name," he replied.

Mikan, unsure on how to handle herself in these situations, looked a bit queasy.

"Come on," he said, moving towards Mikan predatorily, "telling me your name won't hurt you."

Natsume started to advance forward and Mikan immediately tried to move back. Not watching where she was going, Mikan took one step back and face planted.

"Oww," Mikan moaned.

Mikan winced in pain as she slowly got up. Wiping off dirt from her outfit, she noticed Natsume had a weird expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Natsume quickly blinked, like he was bringing himself back to earth. Looking down at her, he gave her a big smirk.

"Sexy panties you got there, Polka Dots," he replied.

Mikan's eyes widened in shock. Looking down at her skirt, she realized that it had flipped up when she fell. Her face turned a bright shade of red. Turning around, she ran toward Sumire's car.

"Drive! Drive!" She told Sumire as she jumped in.

"Who's the hottie," Sumire asked with a curious look.

"Nobody," she told her, "just drive!"

Noticing her friend's distress, Sumire complied.

"You want to tell me what this is about?" Sumire asked as they drove on the highway.

"Only the most embarrassing thing that could have possibly happened," Mikan replied, hands covering her face.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mikan," she said, "it can't have been that bad."

Mikan's hands flew away from her face.

"Can't have been that bad?" She shouted out. "The man saw my panties!" Feeling embarrassed all over again, Mikan covered her face.

"I can't go back there ever again," she told Sumire. "I told you this was a bad idea."

Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so it was a little pantie flash," she said. "No harm, no foul. You can go back there next time. Chances are, you won't even see him again."

Mikan stared out the window.

"I hope you're right," she replied softly.

It was one o'clock in the morning when they got back to their dorm. As soon as they got inside, Mikan changed and flopped down onto her bed.

_It's okay Mikan_, she thought to herself. _Everything's going to be okay. Chances are, you won't even see him again._

Comforted by the thought, Mikan smiled to herself. Then, after that, she quickly fell asleep.

…

..

…

Mikan came to class the next morning ready to take on the world.

"You seem to be in a good mood today," Sumire noted as Mikan sat down next to her for class.

Mikan grinned. "I am in a good mood today," she replied. Pulling out a notebook and pencil from her backpack Mikan laid them out on her desk.

"I've decided not to let last night bother me," she told Sumire. "It was fun for the most part, and rather than just dwelling on the bad parts, I'll focus on the good parts."

Sumire gave her a high five. "Now that's the spirit!"

Five minutes later, the class got under way.

Narumi-sensei was explaining the calculus 2 problem when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He said as he opened the door. Mikan and the class looked curiously as two new male students walked in. She couldn't see their faces, but as she stared at the back of the dark haired one, she could have sworn that he was familiar.

"We have two new students today," Narumi-sensei told the class. "They just moved here from the US and will be studying with us for the rest of the year." Narumi-sensei wrapped his arms around their shoulders and faced him to the class. Mikan blanched.

The first student was a good looking blonde with blue eyes. The second student was… Natsume.

"You are absolutely kidding me," Mikan whispered to herself. Grabbing her notebook, she held it in front of her face.

"You think you can hide behind that?" Sumire whispered.

"That's the plan," Mikan replied.

"This is Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga," Narumi-sensei said, introducing them to the class.

After they both bowed toward the class, Narumi-sensei turned toward them.

"Is there anything you boys want to say?" He asked.

Both nodded.

"I hope I make many new friends here!" Ruka told the class happily. He gave the class a big warm smile. "Thank you for having me!"

Mikan looked around her, all the girls were having hearts in their eyes.

"I only have one thing to say," said Natsume, bringing all the attention to him.

Mikan looked at Natsume over the top of her notebook. He was making eye contact with everybody in the class.

Without warning, his eyes met hers.

"Hey there Polka Dots."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ooooh, I finally finished! This is the first chapter of "Of Love and Ladybugs"! If you like this story, please add it to your favorites and review!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry I've been gone a long time, but I had my schools spring play and then I had to start studying for finals. But since its summer, I can update again! Though, I really can't promise you that I will update regularly. I'm kind of a writer who writes when she's in the mood… And lately I've hated the flow of the conversations in my stories, so I've been redoing them over and over again. Also, I'm not too big a fan of the story covers on fanfiction and fanfictions new format. I think they're too distracting.**

**Any ways…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. (Honestly, do we really need to put this on here?)**

* * *

><p>Of Love and Ladybugs<p>

* * *

><p>Mikan felt the bile going up her throat.<p>

"Polka Dots?" Sumire turned to Mikan. "What the hell is he talking about?"

Mikan's face went up in flames. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"I wouldn't call panties nothing."

Mikan turned to face the smirking Natsume.

"Natsume…"

Getting up from her seat, Mikan grabbed Natsume by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mikan asked as they entered the hallway. "You do realize you just called me Polka Dots in front of the whole entire class?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You didn't tell me your name, so I had to make one up for you."

"But you didn't need to tell them it was from my panties!"

Natsume shrugged his shoulders. "If you just told me your name last night, this would have never happened."

Mikan wanted to scream.

"Well I'm never going to tell you my name now!"

Turning on her heels she stalked her way back to the class room.

"Welcome back, Polka Dots!" Greeted Sumire as Mikan sat down beside her.

Mikan glared at her hatefully. "Never use that nick name ever again."

"Fine, fine." Sumire replied, laughing.

Mikan was still glaring at Sumire when Natsume walked back into the class room.

"Heh, you're even cute when you're glaring at somebody."

Mikan turned her glare on Natsume. "Don't even start with me."

Crossing her arms, Mikan glared ahead toward the board.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Immature."

Walking up to the teacher, Natsume stood next to Ruka.

Narumi-sensei clapped his hands in delight.

"Now that all our students are here, we're getting new seats!"

Mikan immediately perked up. "Yes!"

Gathering their supplies, the students went to stand in the back of the class.

"I want to be next to Natsume," whispered Luna.

"I want to be next to Ruka," the girl next to her replied.

Picking up his seating chart, Narumi-sensei pointed to the desk in the first row.

"Ok, in this first seat…"

Slowly, rows started to fill up with students. Some students cheered excitedly as they sat next to their friends; others groaned as they were separated. Unfortunately for Mikan, Sumire ended up sitting in the front row. Mikan's seat was still unassigned.

Narumi-sensei continued his process, leading up to the final row.

"In the first seat, Ruka Nogi."

Ruka nodded and sat in his chair.

"In the second seat, Sakura-san."

Mika smiled as she skipped over to her chair.

"In the third seat… Natsume Hyuuga!"

Natsume smirked as Mikan's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me," Mikan moaned as she slammed her head against the desk.

"Believe it," Natsume replied.

Choosing to ignore Natsume, Mikan turned towards Ruka. "So you're from the states?"

Ruka smiled. "Yep, Nebraska."

Mikan's interest was piqued.

"Nebraska? What state is that?"

"It's in the Midwest, some people call it the heartland."

Mikan grinned. "That sounds nice."

"Trust me, it isn't," said Natsume, butting into the conversation.

Mikan glared at Natsume. "Did I ask you?"

Natsume smirked.

Ruka frowned. "Natsume, Nebraska wasn't that bad."

Natsume raised his eyebrow. "No? I'll have you remember that almost every kid in our school said they wanted to go to college out of state."

"You guys went to school together?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"Yep," Ruka replied, "We grew up together. Natsume and I are best friends."

Mikan looked between Ruka and Natsume.

_I just can't see that,_ Mikan thought in her head.

Leaning back in her seat, Mikan spent the rest of class listening to Narumi-sensei explain math equations. When the class bell rang, she got up and headed to the school cafeteria.

Mikan bought a coke and a pizza and sat down on the campus lawn. Sumire joined her.

"Hey there lucky duck," Sumire greeted setting down her bottle of water and salad.

Mikan looked at her, confused. "Lucky duck?"

Sumire nodded. "Yep! You're sitting between Ruka and Natsume. Do you have any idea how lucky you are right now?"

"I wouldn't call myself lucky," Mikan replied. "Ruka's great, but Natsume I could definitely do without."

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Come on Mikan, you have to admit that Natsume is a total hotty."

"But I don't like him!"

Sumire smirked. "You certainly weren't thinking that last night."

Mikan looked down at the floor, blushing.

"Got you there didn't I?" Sumire taunted Mikan.

MIkan crossed her arms. "Last night doesn't count."

"Really?" Asked a voice behind Mikan.

Mikan and Sumire bothed turned around to see Ruka and Natsume.

"Hey there," greeted Ruka, sitting next to Mikan. "Mind if we sit with you?"

Sumire patted the ground. "Go ahead," she replied.

Mikan stared down at her pizza as Natsume made himself comfortable.

"So about last night…" he began.

"Last night was great!" Ruka piped up. "I hadn't had that much fun in a long long time."

"Me neither," Natsume replied staring at Mikan.

Ruka looked at Natsume, then Mikan. Then it dawned on him.

"Don't tell me, you're the girl Natsume danced with last night!" Ruka shouted staring at Mikan.

Mikan blushed. "Yep."

Ruka slapped Natsume on the back. "Way to go buddy! Here I thought you'd never see her again."

Natsume smirked. "Even if I didn't meet her here I could have easily gotten her number and address from the club archives." Natsume glanced at Mikan. "This was just a stroke of luck."

Mikan glared at Natsume. "How would you get my address and number? It's not like you own the place."

Natsume raised his eyebrow. "You mean you don't know yet?"

Mikan looked confused. "Know what?"

"His family owns Alice," Ruka replied.

Sumire and Mikan stared wide eyed at Ruka.

"Seriously?" Sumire asked Ruka.

"Yep." Natsume replied.

Mikan and Sumire we're dumbstruck.

"I can't believe it!" Sumire whispered.

"Neither can I." Mikan replied.

For a whole minute, the group sat in silence.

"So," Ruka said, breaking the silence. "You know who we are, but who are you?"

Sumire immediately perked up. "My name is Sumire Shouda. My friends name is Mikan Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mikan bit her lip. _Crap,_ she thought in her head.

Natsume looked at Mikan. "So your name is Mikan, eh?"

Mikan couldn't even look him in the eye.

Sumire looked between Mikan and Natsume. _Awkward,_ she thought in her head.

Picking up her stuff, Sumire stood up.

"Well I'm going back to class," she told them. "See you later."

"Me too!" Ruka piped up.

Sumire looked at Ruka. Ruka nodded his head toward Mikan and Natsume.

_I see,_ Sumire thought in her head.

Grabbing Ruka by the hand Sumire ran with Ruka all the way back to the class room.

Mikan tried to get up too, but Natsume grabbed her hand.

"Don't think you can escape me now," said Natsume, grabbing her hand.

Mikan and Natsume stared at each other for three long seconds. Then it hit her.

She was with Natsume Hyuuga. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So this is the second chapter of **_**Of Love and Ladybugs**_**. I got to mention Nebraska in it. BTW Nebraska isn't a bad state, I'm actually from Nebraska. But I do have to say, a lot of people in my school actually do want leave. Sorry this chapter isn't longer, but this felt like a good stopping point. If any of you have any questions or comments, please review!**

**I think I'm going to get a BETA. If anybody is interested, please send me a private message.**

**Also, I'm going to be deleting a few of my stories. I really want to write this story without feeling pressured to update my other ones. Most of these stories are actually SasuXSaku, but I felt that I should post this here anyways. Please note that I'm still keeping the story ideas. When I'm done with a few stories I plan on writing, I'll most likely redo these. They are:**

_**A Sad and Gentle Cry**_

_**Aishiteru, Sensei!**_

_**Hide and Go Kill**_

_**Once Upon a Broken Heart**_

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys, it been to long! I'm finally into my summer vacation. So as a result, I'm finally working on of Love and Lady bugs again! Thank you guys for waiting patiently for this next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p>Of Love and Ladybugs<p>

* * *

><p>Mikan sat nervously next to Natsume, staring at the ground.<p>

"So... Bananas?"

Natsume looked at her like she was crazy. "Come again please?"

"Bananas."

"You want bananas?"

"No, I say random things when I'm nervous."

"So logically the first thing you talk about is... Bananas?"

"Yep." Mikan stared down at the ground. "As you can probably tell by now, I'm not much of a conversationalist." Mikan glanced up at him from under her eyelashes. Meeting his gaze, her face began to resemble the color of a cherry tomato.

Natsume stared at her blushing cheeks. "That's okay," he said. "I'm not much of a conversationalist either."

Grabbing her pizza, Mikan ripped it in half.

"Want some?" She asked, holding out one half of the pizza. "This is too much food for me to eat."

Natsume smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks." Grabbing the pizza, Natsume finished it in three bites. Mikan nibbled at hers.

Mikan silently cursed Sumire as she ate her pizza. How could she leave her alone with him? Sumire knew Mikan didn't know how to handle guys! It was one of the reasons why Mikan never wanted to go to Alice in the first place.

Mikan was a complete wreck when it came to flirting. She didn't even know where to start. Sumire had once told Mikan that all she had to do was twirl her hair and flutter her eyelashes. She'd watched Sumire do it dozens of time and saw how all the guys fell head over heels for her. But when Mikan even thought of trying it, her stomach churned. Last night was the first time she had ever danced with a guy. Maybe the alcohol got to her, because last night was the first she let herself get so close to a male. Empowered with alcohol and the beat of the music, Mikan was able to dance freely with Natsume, if only for a little while. Seeing Natsume now though, the butterflies in her stomach just wouldn't fade away.

"About last night," Mikan started, "I would like you to forget it ever happened."

Natsume looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Why would I want to do that?"

"What happened last night was completely out of character for me." Mikan replied. "Had I not been drunk, I would've never danced with you in the first place."

Natsume eyes narrowed. "So what you're saying is, had you not been drunk, you would have never danced with me at all?"

Mikan nodded. "I'm sorry, I had to say it like this, but that's just the way it is." Mikan watched Natsume's face turn dark. Grabbing her trash Mikan threw it away in a near by trash bin and ran back to class.

Mikan spent the rest of the day avoiding Natsume. If she saw him in the hall, she would immediately turn in the opposite direction. They only shared one class together, Calc 2, so it was very easy to evade him. Sumire and Ruka noticed how she avoided Natsume but didn't say a word.

After her last class of the day, Mikan walked toward her car. She was opening her car door when suddenly to arms trapped her in place. Turning around, she looked right up into Natsume's blazing red eyes.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Natsume's eyes narrowed at her sarcastic tone. "Don't even start with me _Polka Dots."_

Natsume began to lean in closer to Mikan, his fiery gaze never leaving hers. Mikan breathing became heavy as he invaded her space. Natsume was so close his nose touched hers, she could feel his deep intakes of breath.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

His hand lifted and moved a strand of hair away from her face. "I want to prove to you that last night wasn't a fluke," he said softly holding her face in the palm of his hands. "I want to prove to you that this is real, what we have between us is real." His eyes dropped to her lips. "I want to prove to you that what we had last night was something that we can't just forget." And with that, he kissed her.

Mikan knew it was going to happen. Mikan wasn't naïve enough to think otherwise. But knowing it would happen and mentally preparing herself for it hadn't helped at all. The minute his lips touched hers her body felt like it went up in flames. His kiss was like nothing she had ever felt before, it melted her clung to him desperately as his mouth moved over hers. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he ripped his mouth from hers.

He stared into her eyes, his breathing was ragged.

"Go on a date with me," he pleaded. "Let me show you what we had last night was real."

Mikan stared into his eyes. The last of her resolve melted under his passionate gaze.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading the third chapter of ****_Of Love and Ladybugs_****! I was really inspired for this chapter and can't wait to write the next one! I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but I felt like it was good way to end it. As always, if you like this story please favorite and review.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
